Dark Vengence
by Otaku-rainbow
Summary: EdXRose Lots of sex, rape, and violence, be warned. Edward has fought hard for the philosophers stone, but his one love has been hurt, and Al still needs his body back... How will Ed handle it?
1. Chapter 1

WARNING- Lots of sex, rape, and blood. Very Violent. If you have a weak stomach don't read. Or if you hate the following pares. RoseXEd, DanteXHohem., PrideXRose. If I come accross any more I will warn you at the top! Rated M for a REASON!

Rose's baby in my story is a boyand in the manga it's Ishvallen with a v, and in the episodes on adultswim, it's Ishballen with a b but I'm going with v.

Disclamer- I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist so dont sue.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Rose, Rose, Rose wake up, hurry! There coming." A women said wearing a purple dress. She had short brown hair. The women she was talking to was wearing a white sheet draped over her head and body. She had long brown hair with pink strands in the front. She carried a baby with her wrapped in more white cloth. She held it close as she woke up. 

The young women opened her red Ishvalen eyes slowly and looked up at the older one. She then looked down the hall to see who was coming, but saw nothing. "What's going on Layla," she whispered, "who's coming." The other looked up.

"I can't tell you Rose, but we must get out of here." Rose sat still. Layla grasped for the baby and held him, she then reacher her hand out to help Rose up. Rose used the hand and reached for the baby. After retrieving the infant they both started walking down a dark hall.

They eventually reached a room and Layla closed the door behind them. Rose put her baby on a nearby bed to change the little one. The infant laughed as the mother tickled his tiny tummy. Layla giggled and the mother smiled a smile that seemed lost in her dreams.

They both heard a giant bang, and the room shook. The smiling and giggling turned into scared faces and baby crying. The mother tried to shush the little one but it kept crying. A dark figure opened the door, smoke swept in and hid the man. He started laughing and walked closer to Rose and the crying infant.

"My, my, how the mind of a baby works." The man was wearing a state alchemists uniform. He had one eyepatch over one of his eyes. "Dante, of all the places to hide you pick a pretty shitty place." Rose looked at Layia.

"Dante, your name is Dante?" Rose asked Dante. Dante shrugged her shoulders and said she was but she wasn't Roses enemy. Rose inched back as the man looked to her.

"And dear sweet Rose. You look beautiful, I should've kept you for my self." After hearing this Rose started to tear a little and held her baby close as she took a couple of steps back. She bent her head down to the floor.

"Who are you?" Rose looked back up to the man. The man smiled and laughed at Rose.

"Well I have two names, in the military I go by Fuhrer King Bradley. But I really am a homunculus, my name is Pride." He walked closer to Rose and wrapped his arms around her. Rose tried to wiggle free but Pride wouldn't let her go. "Dante take the baby." Pride yelled to Dante.

"I'm coming." Dante grabbed for the baby but Rose wouldn't give him up. Pride realized this and kneed Rose in the stomach. She arched forward and passed out. Dante took the baby. "You will get Rose, but I need her for later. I'll just keep a watch on the infant whilst you have your fun."

"All right." Pride put Rose over his shoulder and headed for the door. "I'll try to keep her in one piece." he laughed with a evil grin and walked out.

Dante glared at him while he closed the door and looked back at the infant. What am I going to do with you. She turned and walked to a door which led to the foyer. She laid the baby on a circular table in the middle of the Room.

The doors flew open and Envy strolled in, "Looks like we have some company." Envy walked to the baby and glared at him.

"Who is this visitor of mine." Dante looked up to Envy as he stopped his glaring and returned his vision back to her.

"The Elrics, I just came here to ask permission to kill him." Envy pleaded. Dante put her hand on the baby and turned to Envy.

"You may not kill him, just slow him down."

"But!" Envy cut her off.

"No buts. I have someone he wants and I want her to feel pain before I kill her to take over her body. I need time. Go now don't let him get passed the third gates." Envy nodded and stormed out. The door slammed behind him.

Dante left the baby on the table as she walked again to another door. Behind this one was stairs which led down to big tunnel. She followed it until she got to a series of cells. Second to last she found a man there. He had light brown hair. His eyes closed, he heard footsteps.

"Dante your running out of time and you don't even have the philosophers stone." The man looked up, his goldish-brown eyes looking up to Dante.

"Don't worry my dear Hohemheim, it's on the way. Thanks to your naive younger son." Dante walked up to Hohemheim and ran her finger along his jaw line. "Your son is coming here even though he knows it's a trap. He's listening to Ed. And all Ed wants is Rose back. Oh and I forgot to kick your ass. Now why would he do that? Is it because you left him and his brother, or you hurt there mother and probably caused her death."

"It doesn't matter, what I did! They're smart, they'll kill you and you wont have time to change into the new body of yours."

"Really now," Dante kissed Hohemheim on his chin and slowly went up to his lips. Hohemheim giving in started to kiss back. Dante ran her fingers down to the bottom of his ragged shirt and wrapped them around his back. Not breaking the make-out session she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her fingers over his nipples. He took in the pleasure and kissed Dante harder. She realized the effect and moved he hands lower to his pants. She undid them to revel his hardening member. She grasped his hips and massaged them. She slowly moved to his member. She grasped the harden erect. He moaned into the kiss.

Dante started her hand motion of massaging the member while rubbing the member up and down. She got fast as his heart raced. Soon he was almost to climax and moaning harder in the kissed, he broke the kiss and arched his back into her chest as she pumped faster and faster. Soon he climax and sprayed his seed allover himself as Dante got out of the way. He panted as he closed his eyes.

"She I know what you like." She stood up and left him the way he was. Open shirt and pants to his ankles. His seed all over, and his member softening.

"Damn I hate that women." He stopped panting and leaned back to the side.

Dante walked up the stairs to the foyer. Lust was waiting with news.

"What is it lust," Dante sounded aggravated.

"I have news, Envy can't hold up. The Elrics are about to break in." Lust stood there staring at Dante.

"And why aren't you helping him." Dante was getting pissed by this time.

"Well you see Dante, I have some changes you need to know." Dante glared at lust like she was a weed who wouldn't die. "First of all I have switched to Edwards side. I know he will help me and your using us like puppets. Second thing you don't have my weakness anymore, you can't control me. And third...," Lust paused

"What is it, your going to kill me." Dante smirked.

"No...," she turned around and elongated her nails to hit a switch to open the secret passage way. "They are." Edward running in the front and Al tagging along in the back.

Edward leaped at Dante with a midair transmutation to his automail, a knife grew as he came down to Dante's neck...

* * *

I wont post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews. So please Review. 

luv-freindwithgurlwholoveslashes


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is freindwithgurlwholoveslashes.

After how many reviews i think 9, i finally got finished sorry about the wait. MY MUSE RAN AWAY, and work and that stupid think called school got in the way. Thanks to the bands, Queen, ACDC, Creed, Bon Jovi, and other randome old rock bands. MY MUSE CAME BACK. so here you go.

And a speacial thanks to G4 Fan Man. For emailing me so many times to get me off my lazybutt to write it.

Disclaimer: i don't own fma, or i would be a old lady dipicting myself as a cow. (as in the manga) AND VERY RICH. but alass i am poor. : (

* * *

CHAPTER 2!

Rose started to wake up, she was in a unfamiliar place. She looked around and found that she was on Prides shoulder like a sling. He walked gracefully down the stairs and through a door.

The room they entered was dark. Rose could hardly see where she was going, until Pride tossed her off his back nearly throwing her on the floor, but she landed on the soft bed for one.

"Happy my little Ishvalen girl?" asked Pride.

Rose sat still then turning slowly. "What do you want? I have nothing to give you." She looked at him with tears in her fear filled eyes. She looked for an exit, and found the small door that they had walked in through just a few moments ago. Next she needed to find a way to get out with out Pride noticing her leaving.

Pride walked toward her and gracefully slide his hand down her cheek. She immediately slapped the hand away. "Now, now my sweet. Don't do that." He smiled and then ran the same hand through her hair, knocking off her sheet that had previously covered it.

Rose slapped the hand away harder this time as she rolled off the bed and headed towards the door all in a seconds time. But it was too late, Pride beat her there. She looked dumbstruck.

"You wont be leaving me any time soon. I can promise that." Pride closed the once open door and locked it with a lock that was too complicated for the simple Ishvalen she was. He turned around to greet his little prize and found her across the room trying to hide. "Oh come now, it will only hurt for awhile."

Rose looked up and he was already in front of her pulling off the sheet off altogether. It reveled a nude, stunned Rose. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't let it happen again. 'No not with him. With... no Edward doesn't...' She realized that Pride had reveled his muscular chest (leaving his pants on) he went to grab for Rose.

Rose screamed, it wasn't that she was scared, but she couldn't deal with the pain again. Then again Pride smacked her, hard this time to where she stopped screaming but her face went wet, full of tears falling down her face.

Pride picked her up (even though she was still in a ball form) and put her on the bed. His tongue released it's self from it's hiding place and started liking the tears away. His hands went to her legs and pulled them out of there form, then taking there final place holder her hands down hear her head. He ignored her muffled cries and scream as he immediately kissed her. Her jaw seem locked but once he released one of her arms from it's prison and started to tickle her, she released her jaw and her mouth opened with cries of laughter.

Pride held onto that open mouth as his one free hand wandered her chest. Using his thumbs to flick and play with her nipples. She almost moaned with pleasure but she couldn't give in. 'Not him,' she kept saying over and over in her mind.

The monster laughed at her and released both arms to play. She used this to her advantage and punched Pride in the side of his face at the same time biting his tongue that was tasting her. He jumped off of her; not by the pain, but by mere shock.

Once again Rose leaped of the bed, and without the sheet to hold her back she ran to the door and opened it. "I'm smarter then you think," Rose called as she left, still nude, down the stairs.

* * *

Edward leaped at Dante with a midair transmutation to his automail, a knife grew as he came down to Dante's neck. Dante dodged quite easily and punched Ed in the stomach. Ed flew into the wall and Dante transmuted a steel cage around him while adding handcuffs to it. The chains were to short so Ed couldn't clap his hands to transmute. 

"Oh, Edward your foolish. You can't beat me. Nor your brother can. But thanks for bringing me the philosophers stone." Dante transmuted another steel cage around Al but when it was finished it had a circle over the bars so when Al tried to touch it became a reaction and broke off more armor.

"Al!" Ed looked up to Dante, hatred in his eyes, growing. "You monster, what do you even plan to do with the stone anyway. Turn all your little pets into humans."

Dante started laughing, harder then ever before. "You really expect me to answer you. Why would I tell a squirt who's not even big enough to get over a 2 foot fence. Besides if I told you the plan don't you think you would stop me. Like your father did, but too bad he's playing hookie in the basement. Like father like sons. Stupid and ignorant."

"DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO THAT BASTERD!" Ed interrupted. "I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM. HE CAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE, HE LEFT US AND CAUSED MY MOTHERS PAIN AND HER DEATH!" Al sat quiet in his prison. He new it was the truth but he still loved his father, but how could he be so, so, so stupid.

"Oh but you look so much like him. Your features are exactly like his." Dante outlines Ed's cheek with her pointer finger.

"Did you not just hear me, dammit are you deaf."

"I gave you a complement you should be proud. He was a great man. So wonderful, and truly gifted, and you know you didn't get that good with alchemy by practace alone. You were inherited the beautiful gift. But soon it wont matter cause you'll be dead with your brother." Dante laughed and walked over to Al. "Truly beautiful craftsmanship, your brother really is gifted from your father."

"How dare you. I thought you loved him." Dante looked back towards Edward.

"Now where did you get that information?" Dante asked.

"In a letter, Teacher found it in your office."

"And let me guess this Teacher of yours must be Izumi. Am I right?" Ed looked up with a serious look. "My student, she was almost perfect. But of course she had a little problem with cooperating. I'll just have to kill her now. I thank you Edward. Envy about time." Envy walked in.

"Sorry Dante, I was distracted by a blond girl. But I took care of her. I think her name was Winry. Yeah that's it." Envy smiled.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH HER." Edward scream, pain and worry in his eyes.

Envy walked over to ed, "Don't worry she's dead. I made it fast, so she wasn't in any pain. But of course she isn't the real person I'm after now is it?"

"What are you talking about," Edward leaned forward to attack Envy with his biting, but it didn't help at all Envy just pulled away.

"Oooo temper, actually I'm after Hohemheim," Envy looked to Dante. "You promised, Now where is he."

"What do you want with my father?" Envy looked back to Edward.

"I'm going to kill him. He created me and loved me then he met that women and made you two. He left me to raise his family. I will cause him pain like he did to me." Envy had revenge written all over his eyes.

"Envy thats enough, he's in the basement." She pointed towards the door. Envy left out the door to the basement. "Now for you Lust," Dante snapped her fingers and Pride came through a secret door. "Where the girl?"

"She slipped away, but she didn't get too far. But she's a little exposed right now."

"Damn you Pride, you let her run nude. Just take care of lust and keep your eye on Edward. I'll go get the little pest. Dante left and Pride walked towards Lust pulling out his sword.

* * *

Well i hope you enjoyed it. lets see lets go for 20 reviews this time. so i have plenty enough time to write chappter 3 (by the way i'm still looking for a bata tester. Cause as you can tell i made lost of mistakes in this story so if you would like to help!) 

luv-freindwithgurlwholoveslashes


	3. Chapter 3

HEY WHATS UP, cowers in corner from reviewers don't hurt me I had the biggest writers block in the history of writers blocks. If that made any sence at all! Well heres my story, I know it's short but if i get enough reviews i might get it longer nextchappter, and i'll add on alot for this long update. Please no flames about my story line, if you don't like don't read but if you have them about my grammer or spelling please tell me so i can get it fixed.oh and my little a/n will have lots of spelling mistakes so dont flame me for that!

Disclaimer- I DON"T OWN FMA, but i wish, cries I WANNA BE AN OL' LADY WHO DRAWS HER SELF LIKE A COW! 

ON TO STORY

* * *

Chapter 3

"There's no exit, how do I get out of here," said the nude girl, running around in circles. The halls led to more halls which led to more halls. They all looked the same so she couldn't tell the difference. Seeing some light from a lantern, she fallowed the cold stone floor to it, finally approaching a door.

The door was made of wood, it looked old as if it was a century old. The metal, holding the door to the stone wall, was rusting somewhat. The only light came from the lanterns flickering. It was still cold, but closer she got to the candles the warmer her bare skin felt. She touched the wood door, feeling warmth, she pressed her body against it, hoping to get her body from growing goose bumps.

After her body warmed a moment she could hear mumbling on the other side. She couldn't recognize the voices, so she decided to open the door. There wasn't a very big handle, just a small one, a cold small one. The door seemed to want to open as she barely pushed and it started to move forward. She quickly grabbed it without making a sound.

Not only did she see light but she also saw cages, alchemists, lust, and her stalker Pride. She heard them talking, it sounded like a whisper but she heard them as she stood quiet.

"Lust I will finish you off." Pride walked toward Lust slowly as she rolled her eyes.

"Try and touch me, BUT IT'S YOU WHO WILL DIE," Lust elongated her nails and fought Prides sword attacks. Pride finally swung and cut Lust's nails in half, she screamed as Pride flew to her neck.

"Now who did you say was going to die." Pride chuckled a little and cut her head clean off. Her body slouched to the ground with blood flowing out of her body. "Well that wont be the last of her but that will stop her for a while." Pride turned toward Edward.

"Elric, I thought you were a great help. You even got us the philosophers stone." Pride smiled as he walked toward Al.

"I didn't get it for you, because your not getting my brother," Edward screamed.

"Oh that's right, and I have to give credit to that Ishvalen man. Oh what was his name? Oh yes, his name was Scar. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have the Stone in the first place." Pride chuckled.

Al walked over to the bars not touching them but close enough the Philosophers stone started to glow. Pride admired Al's glowing red body and chuckled even more. He walked back to Edward and bent open Ed's steel cage with his bare hands, he lunged forward and punched Ed so hard in the stomach he lurched forward and passed out. "That's two shut up, and," he looked toward Rose without moving his body, "one more to go."

Rose jumped a little and slowly tried to close the door, hoping that they didn't see, especially Pride. Tiptoeing away gracefully, she heard the door slam wide open. She panicked and ran as fast as she could down the hallway.

A sharp pain was felt as she was suddenly pinned to the wall by a sword through her arm. The homunculus who threw the sword reached her and started laughing.

"Did you think I didn't see you, remember my power is to see everything." Pride pulled the sword out of Rose's arm and turned her around as blood flowed down her arm and onto the wall. She was feeling weaker and weaker at her blood loss. Pride kissed her viciously, trying to taste her. His hands ravishing her body, she screamed into the kiss.

* * *

Envy walked down the stairs to his father's cell. As got closer, he could see his half naked father. "Damn, you are playing games down here," Hohemheim looked up.

"Well son, looks like you found me. You wanna let me go." Hohemheim smirked a little adding a chuckle.

"Oh I think you know why I'm here, don't you. I have come to kill you." Envy transformed back into his original form, the one he was born with. "I'll make sure it's slow and painful, so it equals the pain you gave me over the years."

"And I thought I treated you fairly, well let the dues be paid." Envy laughed as he walked closer to Hohemheim. His father reacted really fast with a transmutation of a stone wall coming out of the ground making a barrier.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT, YOU'RE CHAINED UP!" Envy yelled at his opponent.

Hohemheim chuckled again. "I'm the great Hohemheim, and you can't touch me." Envy karate chopped the wall in half as it came down Hohemheim was gone, there was no holes or cracks or anything to say how he left. It looked like he was never there except the white liquid on the floor where he was sitting.

"Damn him, I will kill him. GET BACK HERE!" Envy turned back into his more frequently used form. He started punching all the walls around to see if it was hollow enough to have hid the father, but he failed to find it.

* * *

Pride grabbed Rose and flung her over his shoulder and walked back to the room they were previously in. Rose screamed even louder, kicking and hitting Pride as they reached the destination.

He threw her on the bed and had one hand grab her hands holding them above her head whilst his other rubbed her right breast. He sucked on her left breast hoping to get some prize. He finally stripped off his pants and flipped Rose on her stomach, grabbed her hips and started to plunge into her slowly but quickly getting faster.

Rose screamed as she felt blood flowing down her leg, just like before. After a while he gave and finally stopped, he threw her to the ground, her lower body covered in seed and blood. She passed out as she gave one more scream and her head hit the concrete floor. More blood flowed from her arm wound and now her head gave some blood up as well. Tears appeared and Pride laughed at her weakness.

Pride cleaned her blood off of himself and walked out back toward where the Elrics were, hoping that Lust was still temporarily dead.

* * *

Ok, ok, ok, i bet you just hated that chappy, but i will make the next one WAY WAY WAY better. PLEASE REVIEW. i just love haveing lots of reviews, um.. lets go for a grand total of 40 reviews this time, so please help me out and review. Tell me if u like it so far or if it needs lots of work, i need lots of encouragement.

luvs-freindwithgurlwholoveslashes


	4. Chapter 4

Yo whats up...Yes I know it took forever, but thats only because it took forever for me to get 40 reviews. Plus I have been known to have a HUGE writer block disease EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks to the following people, I have mangaged to put up chapter 4: G4 Fan Man, Miso Girl, Angel Spirit, and of course Winter's Holly(who's also my bata reader )!!!!!

This is just basically a chapter to finally exit the setting i have set for them...if that makes any sence. Just read and find out!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!

Disclaimers-I do not own FMA or I would depict my self as a cow in the manga I wrote (if I wrote/drew manga)

* * *

Dark Vengeance CHAPTER 4

Pride opened the giant iron doors to the main hall, they made a big clinging sound as Edward looked up and glared. "What did you do with her?" Ed was angry, Pride smiled again, seeming to enjoy himself.

"Lets just say she's not feeling anymore pain right now, Dante will be angry but she can use your body instead. I bet she'll like your body anyway, how strong it is." Pride chuckled happily, Edward shot up halfway as his chained restraints kept him back.

"You didn't…k...kill her?" Pride turned towards Lust who was laying on the ground. He kept quiet for a moment before speaking back to the older boy.

"And what if I did? What can you do about it now? Huh? I see a pitiful little pet, chained to wall. Your nothing, you couldn't even save your friend Winry, you cant even save your brother who's in the same room as you! I've never seen anything so pathetic in all my years of existence. You sit there crying your eyes out, like a little boy of 7. You're a State Alchemist for heavens sake, but I guess whiny little boys are easier to kill." Edward was shocked. He had tears falling down his face. For once he didn't have anything to say back, no plan to do. He was unmatched, he couldn't kill Pride without his weakness. His brother was a goner as long as he was in the barred prison. His hands couldn't reach at all, so he couldn't do a transmutation.

Edward looked at this hand, all flesh, it was wet from the sweat he was producing. He kept pulling on the chain hoping for a miracle to happen. Pride walked over to the Lust pile and observed his handy work. Ed just stared as his hand kept pulling at the chain. He put his hand into a fist and started pulling harder, wishing the chain would break with whatever strength he had left. He looked back at the chain with the connected handcuff, made of steel. "I wonder..," he whispered, as he straightened out his hand as small and skinny he could, squishing his fingers together. He slowly pulled it down. It slipped smoothly out of the handcuffs. He smiled and hurried and worked on the other hand.

Pride kicked the Lust pile, she sprang up and stabbed Pride in the chest. He took a step back pulling out his sword at the same time, cursing the woman, he threw the sword like a dart towards the female. Lust deflected the sword, she jumped towards another door, "You boys are on your own," with that she quickly disappeared. Pride cursed again as he ran up the stairs to a door, with Dante inside. Ed put his hand beside the handcuffs to disguise his break.

Pride looked back, "Don't move…," he then opened the door and proceeded down the long hallway with the door closing behind him.

Ed went back to work on the hand cuffs as he clapped his hands, breaking free his automail. He quickly went to Al's side, being careful of the philosophers stone, and quickly released him. They went to the same back door that Pride exited. Opening it, Ed gave out assignments. "Al go get Winry's body, we should at least bury it. I'll go get Rose's, she deserves the same courtesy." They went their own ways, Ed up the stairs, and Al down the corridor.

* * *

Dante held the cooing baby, it's tiny fingers grasped one of hers. She smiled, "Soon I will become your mother, yes… you will come to love me." She walked silently to the window, swaying the baby gently, hoping for him to sleep. She leaned against the side of window and sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have let Pride have fun with my newly acquired body?" she thought. She stared out at the city, as people walked around. Busy little bees not knowing what was to become of them in due time. "Their sacrifice to the Philosophers Stone and helping get me my new body." She looked at her rotting flesh.

"I must hurry before I become completely covered," she rocked the baby softly. He was slowly falling asleep. His eyes closing his breathing softening. Dante set him on the bed, gathering blankets to put at his sides.

Dante smiled as she walked to the door, five steps away and the door flew open revealing Pride. "What is it?" she demanded of him.

"I have come to give you a proposition," Dante raise an eyebrow. "What if, instead of using that stupid girl, use the boy. He has plenty of alchemy power for your advantage, and you could still say he was the father of that baby. Her body would be of no use to you!" Pride stated, hoping to convince her.

"What did you do with her," Dante knew something had to up. Pride more then ever wanted to kill Edward.

"Something happened, and she is in no condition to be any body." Dante smacked Pride upside the head.

"Idiot, what did you do?"

"I may have killed her," Dante hearing this, grew silent. Her hands became fists, she was lost in her anger for a couple moments.

"Prepare the boy. If you hurt him in anyway, I'll kill you! GO!" The door closed after Pride. Dante became furious, she warned him not to get carried away. She felt stupid for even giving him an okay. She punched the wall, leaving a gaping hole in it.

Calming down a little bit, she went back to the bed. The sleeping baby was very peaceful. "Don't worry little one, I will become your father. Father and son, it's always a great relationship."

* * *

Walking down the corridor, Edward saw an open door. Quickly running in, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. There was a bloody mess allover. The bed and the surrounding floor were covered in blood. Then his eyes found her, covered in blood and semen.

He grabbed a sheet that was conveniently placed in the corner, and was by her side an instant later. He wiped the blood/semen mixture off her body. He doubled said sheet and used it to wrap her body, then taking his shirt off to sponge her arm and neck.

She didn't move or make any sound as he touched the wounds. He noticed she was barely breathing.

"Dammit, I should've stopped him sooner." he cursed Pride. Picking her body up slowly, he held her close and cradled her head on his shoulder. He left the room and heard a door closed, followed by a loud crash. He took it as Dante didn't like the news Pride brought. It also signaled that he should hurry and meet up with his brother.

He ran down the steps and down the corridor Al went down a few moments ago.

* * *

Al ran down the hallway and into another set of hallways, "Now how did we get in here," he looked around. It was like a giant maze.

After walking around, he finally found some light. He exited the long tunnel and into the back garden. He didn't see Winry's body anywhere. Wondering if it was a set up, he heard the familiar voice of his brother.

"Al…Al…are you there?" Edward called out. Al met up with him and told him about his findings.

"So, no Winry. Maybe it was a set up. Let's just get out of here." Al agreed and they ran off in the direction of Central, hoping to get there before they lost Rose completely.

* * *

FINALLY, we can move on to EdXRose... in a couple more chapters. I have something evil i need to get through first, thinks of evil plan to characters...grins

well...I hope you guys enjoyed the long awaited chapter, lets go for 10 reviews... just a small #...

LOVES FROM OTAKURAINBOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

:REMIALCSID: No i dont own fma... sadness

* * *

Dark Vengeance

By: Otaku-Rainbow

(1 month later)

Darkness. It was pure darkness. The atmosphere felt heavy and ominous. There was no sound. Not even the constant ringing one would usually hear was heard. It was quiet—too quiet without ringing. The feeling was too overwhelming to be ignored. It felt as if one was being watched or followed. But when you look back, no one was ever there.

Abruptly, a faint beam of light appeared. _'What's that?'_

The girl jumped when the light out of nowhere. Hesitantly, she moved towards it, taking a step at a time. When she was near enough to touch it, the girl reached her hand inside. The light showed brighter than ever until it vanished, revealing to her a white room. Clutching her hands shakily to her chest, she scanned the area she was currently in.

Her legs shook in fear as sweat dripped down slowly along her cheek. 

A cry of pain rang in the room as the girl snapped around, looking for the source. _Click! _She turned back cautiously to see a door opening on its own to reveal a veil of darkness beyond. Gray mist flow like ghosts from the door, swirling by her feet. She shivered whether from fear or the coldness, she couldn't tell.

a voice beckoned as low as a whisper. 

Though, knowing it wasn't a good idea, her body moved on its own. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she willed herself to move forward into the dark abyss. At first, everything was blurry, but soon became clear as the mist dissipated. She was in another room. This time it was brown and dirty. Rats skittered across the dirt ground and into the holes in the wall.

An evil cackle filled the empty space as she watched the door of the room opened and a big, bulky man came in. It seemed like he was carrying something or someone on his shoulders. He threw it roughly on the bed. Her eyes widen in realization that he was going to rape a girl. She backed up against the wall, watching in horror as he continued to ravage her body. The girl screamed and struggled to remove herself from his vice-like grip, but to no avail.

She watched as the man left, trying to see his face. But all she was nothing but a blur. She went to help the girl, only to find that her hand went through the broken. _'What's going on?! Hey! Hey! Wake up!' _She tried once more to help, but found herself being pulled away. _'Hey! HEY!'_

The sounds of the IV and heart monitor were heard through the room. It was quiet. But not the same kind of quiet as before. Here you could actually hear the ringing again. The person on the bed moaned as they forced their eyes to open. _'Am I still in that dream?' _The girl tried to sit up, but it only hurt her head even more. Painfully, she lifted a hand to her head, feeling bandages around them. She winced. _'Ow…what happened to me?' _She looked around to finally notice that she was in a hospital.

The door to her room open, averting her attention. A nurse came in holding a clipboard, so she didn't notice that her patient was awake. When she did, she nearly did a double take. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was gaping out of pure shock.

"W-when did you wake up?!" she nearly shouted, hurting the girl's ears. "H-how? And…but—?"

"Excuse me?" the girl spoke, her voice cracked due to the dryness in her throat.

"You were in a coma and—," the nurse continued to rant, making the girl frustrated.

She cleared her throat loudly. "Excuse me!" she yelled, stopping the nurse. When she got the woman's complete attention, her frightened expression was now present. "Can you tell me who I am?"

The nurse nearly fainted at the question. "Y-you don't remember who you are?" she asked back skeptically. "You don't remember anything at all?"

The girl shook her head. "No, that's why I was wondering if you could tell me."

"Dear god," she gasped as she ran out of the room to get the doctor.

The girl was left in the room by herself again. Staring out the window to keep her busy, she thought to herself. _'Who am I? And why am I here?'_

A few moments passed and the door was immediately slammed forward, letting in a blond boy who was rather short for his age and a large suit of armor.

"Rose, Rose how are you doing? I'm so happy you're finally awake!" said the boy with excitement. He sat on the bed, leaning over to give the girl a hug. "I heard the nurse say you were awake… I had to come see you." The armor laughed with joy as the girl grew more puzzled.

"Um… that's great and all but," she pause looking around the room. The boy then adopted an expression of confusion.

"What is it? Rose, please tell me. I want to help you in any way I can." The boy's eyes widened with worry.

"Well you have helped me some," the girl looked towards the boy again with a nervous smile.

"I have? And how was that, by being here? You know that I will always be here for you know matter what!" The boy smiled then.

"Well thanks for the reassurance. But I meant that you helped me by telling me my name. It's a very pretty name. Rose, I kind of like it. So um…what're your names? I'd love to know them since you say you will be here for me." The boy smile slowly faded.

"Rose this isn't funny," the boy stated.

"She's telling the truth," an old man appeared at the door, seeming to have been there awhile. "She has brain damage from being hit on her back where her neck joins her head. I don't know if it's permanent or just temporary yet. We'll have to run tests and just hope she gets some memory back. Just be thankful that's all she lost and she isn't a vegetable." The doctor informed to the small crowd.

"Rose, I'm sorry…I didn't realize…" Rose cut him off by placing her finger to his lips.

"Shh… It's okay. I won't hold it against you. Just please tell me your names and how I know you. I would love it very much." She smiled gently.

The boy blushed and turned towards the armor, "Well this is my younger brother Alphonse"

"Al for short," he giggled and let the boy take the floor again.

"And I'm his older brother Edward. We first met in Lior, and it's a long story after that." Edward thought about more to say when he was interrupted.

"That will wait for another day. Please she needs her rest, and I need to run more tests until she's full able to see everyone. Now take your leave,"—he glanced at Ed and Al then turned back to Rose—"Dear Rose, don't worry in a couple weeks you'll be healed and you can go do what ever with Mr. Elric. But until then, you must do the healing process."

Directing his attention back to the Elric brothers, he said in a firm voice as he pointed towards the door, "Now out you hooligans!!" Edward gave Rose another hug before departing. Al bowed, and they finally left.

Rose looked towards the window, 'what a strange group of people.' She then lay down and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"When I get my hands on him, I'll kill him!" Edward yelled in a furious voice while his fists shook in anger. He was pacing the small living room painted in gold acrylic as the window that let in some cool wind didn't help calm the tense mood. Al who was sitting on the rather small sofa—that could barely fit his large armor body—listening to Ed's ranting, finally couldn't take them anymore. So to try to calm his elder brother, Al stood up slowly and placed a comforting hand on the alchemist's metal shoulder.

"Brother, it's going to be okay. We'll get our revenge soon, but you need to calm down. Right now, we need a plan. We—" Al suggested, only to be snapped at.

"AL! How can you be so calm after what happened?!" Ed yelled angrily, but stopped realizing what he just did. Turning around, he starts to pace once more. "She lost her memory, Al"—his golden eyes gazed at the floor as his tense pacing begins to slow—"…when she gets it back, how will she ever forgive me? I still have to find a way to get your body back, too. Damn it, I don't even know what to do anymore," he murmured in a painful and angry voice. Edward finally stopped pacing and looked towards Alphonse. His eyes were starting to well up with tears from the agony he's felt ever since he saw Rose again. "Will she ever forgive me? I…I didn't even save her on time…and…" Ed averted his gaze elsewhere which landed on the staircase to avoid the look his younger brother gave him.

"Brother." Al walked towards to his pain-filled brother and spoke in a comforting voice, "The Rose I know will forgive you, I promise."

"No…" Ed said quietly shaking his head as he headed towards the door. Then, looking back to Al, he said in an even quieter voice, "…you can't." Sighing, the alchemist opens the door and took a step out before telling Al, "I'll be home for supper. I just need to go let out my anger and think of what I'm going to do."

Al decided to come with his brother as well. "Let me go with you."

"No!" Edward snapped, but then closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he inhaled deeply to control his anger. "I'm sorry, Al, but I just need to be alone for a bit, okay? I'll be fine." Stepping out, he closed the door gently—so gently, it seemed like it took him a lot of effort to not break the door down—as he left Al by himself. He went down the streets with no signs of stopping until he felt the town disappear behind him.

While with Al, he somewhat pouted—if you can call it pouting—and sighed at his brother's attitude. "I wish he wouldn't do that. I can help, too. I know I can, Brother," Al whined a little, but soon gave up and went to check up on Winry.

* * *

Rose opened her eyes to the same sight as before with the white walls, white shelves, and whatnot. Though, the only that changed was the lighting of the room. The town was now darker outside as the sun began to set over the horizon. 'This is rather dull,' she thought idly, gazing out of the window. 'Why do I have to stay in here? That's it, I'm going outside.' With that, she pulled the covers off her bandaged legs. Wincing, she tried to move her legs to the side of the bed. 'Easier thought then done,' Rose thought with a grimace etched upon her face.

Groaning, she sat up. 'Okay almost done.' She leaned forward and soon stood up.

'Got it! Now on to walking.' Rose started walking, wincing at the pain till it finally numbed away. She reached the door and opened it slowly. 'No ones here. Okay, now how do I get out of here?' she walked to the stairs and noticed the front door downstairs. 'Bingo!'

She heard some noise as Al walked into the room talking with Winry trailing after him.

"…But Edward hasn't come back yet," the armor spoke seeming worried.

"He will, Al. I won't be surprised if he comes back in the morning. You know he's very stressed out right now… just let him be!" The girl reprimanded as they both walked into the kitchen.

'By the smell, it must be dinner time. Perfect chance to go! I'm not running away, but they can't lock me up in that stuffy room.' With that she walked outside and started following the road. Slowly, of course, she disappeared as Edward had done earlier.

* * *

Staring at the sky, Edward sat on top the hill that was very common in his home town. The stars shone brightly in the darkening sky for there were no city lights to compete with them. Sighing, Edward stood and turned, but his cool calm self adopted a surprised expression as a certain Ishballen girl stood on the road.

"ROSE! Hey, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed," Edward called to her. She looked to his direction and smiled.

"I'm taking a walk. The room was stuffy and I wanted to go outside. I thought you were eating dinner with everyone else. I guess I should've paid attention to what Al was talking about." She smiled as she walked towards Ed, faster this time since she had some more practice dealing with the small pain. "Are you going to make me go back?" Her smile left her once cheerful face and was replaced with a suspicious gaze.

He shook his head and smiled. "No, not right now. You can sit up here with me if you want to." Edward turned and pointed to beautiful sunset. "It's actually really nice, just to

sit there and watch it."

"Sure, I'll come up." Rose started at a slower pace as she walked up the hill with Ed. She was doing great till she tripped on a rock and fell. Alarmed, Edward quickly jumped down and carried her the rest of the way up bridal style. "Sorry about that, I guess I'm just clumsy. Well, I am now if I wasn't before. If that makes any sense." She giggled and Ed joined in with a simple chuckle.

The couple then looked to the sky and watched the sunset in silence. After a while, however, Ed soon began to get annoyed at the silence and spoke abruptly.

"So you do you remember anything yet?" Surprised by the sudden outburst, Rose shook her head no.

"I've been cooped in that room everyday, so I haven't really been able to go experience things or be with people. The doctor said it would jog my memory, but he won't let me out. So I kind of forced my way out." She smiled and laughed a bit and Edward joined her smiling.

"So you don't remember yet. Maybe I can help you." Ed suggested as Rose perked up a little at the offer. "Let's see, since I'm here maybe we can start with your memories of me." He looked at her to see if she wanted to. When Rose nodded, he smiled, pleased. "…um... Lior, we met in Lior. You were a follower of the sun god and Cornello was a priest who guided you. You had an old boyfriend named Cain, but he died. You helped me find a place to stay and you were very nice. Rose, do you remember this?" Edward asked, taking her hands into his.

"A little," She answered, closing her eyes to picture the memory. "A blond boy, cute… red coat, and he had a brother. You have a brother, Al. I think I'm getting this." Rose opened her eyes and looked into Edwards gleaming ones.

"So you thought I was cute, huh?" Edward smiled and Rose smiled back.

"I think I remember you, Edward. You saved my life. We were great friends."  
"Yes, we were," Edward was excited with how much he helped. She knew who he was now.

Rose looked to the sky, "I can't believe it's coming back now. But I think… no maybe I shouldn't say it."

"What is it Rose? You can tell me." Ed's face grew concerned.

"Well I have so many memories and thoughts about you. Other people pop up, but I keep seeing your face. I think maybe, I'm not sure but..." Rose looked away.

"Please, Rose."

"I think I'm in love with you…" Ed was shocked. He loved her, too. But hearing this made him excited. He turned and faced her.

"Well you really can speak your mind, but are you sure?"

"I think so. I mean I don't know, but then again I am getting my memory back and all, but it could be you're…" Edward cut her off with his finger to her soft lips and shushed her gently.

"Edward?" Rose looked at him to see his face grow closer to hers. Softly and slowly, he gently placed his lips upon hers. Surprise and nervousness was her first reaction, but soon lust and longing filled her as she shyly returned the kiss. As the lip locking increased in passion, the sky faded to black with the bright stars.

* * *

I FINALLY UPDATED celebrates!!!!!!!!!!!!!! okay i'm kinda proud of this chapter.. hehe its longer... so review and i'll give you cookies... LEMON COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!! EVILY LAUGHS OH THIS WILL BE GREAT!!!!! I'll make em extra juicy but i need to get a grand total of 75 reviews... hides from readers glares yes i know its allot, but i always take forever to update so i decided to set the goal higher so i have more time to update... but i promiss that if my story hits that amount really fast i'll get on and update...

well lots o loves from meH!!!!!!! i hope u enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
